


Controlling Love

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego doesn't say he love's Kevin Directly, but Kevin knows he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling Love

The ever joyous man arrives at his lovers pent house, stepping out from the elevator in nothing less than elation after a very long… but industrious day at the station. 

"Hi Diego!" He beams at the shadowy figure facing away from him, out  the large ceiling high windows and onto the city below. Sunset has come leaving dark, elongated shadows on the usually vibrant streets. The streets he owns. The streets he runs and regulates with an iron fist. And the streets that Kevin walked, ever oblivious to his lovers control.

”Hello, Kevin.” He replied with ought turning.

This man, this monster, let but one thing into his heart.

Kevin.

"How was your day!" Kevin asked gleefully, approaching him in a timid, hunched over, almost bowed manner.  But he did not particularly do this in fear, no, he did it in respect. This was his smiling god, and in Diego’s presence he smiled from ear to ear.

"It was great, how was yours, my sweet Kevin?" Diego replied, lying through his teeth in the most convincing, monotone manner. Things had gone awfully. Profits were down, drugs were malfunctioning, and multiple scientist had ‘gone missing’ after questioning Diego’s decisions. He looked out the window down to his kingdom below in search of a course of action.

His body may come and go but his  thoughts never left Strex Corp.

"It was wonderful! The broadcast went perfectly, I got all of my work done, and I drew some stuff!" Kevin responded, ignorant of the days problems.

"Like what?" Diego turned, done with his plotting for the day.

From his pocket Kevin gently pulls a folded paper, carefully opening it in fear of jabbing it with one of his claws. He smiles at it and turns it outward for Diego to see. In something far better than what Diego could have managed the paper depicted a desert eagle, gripped by a tan hand in suited sleeve, pointed towards a Joyful Kevin’s smiling head. In a strange heart encrusted word bubble Kevin has written something in Japanese, being to Desert Bluffs as Russian is to Night Vale.

"It’s wonderful, Kevin. Your art has progressed immensely." Diego smiles, thinking of exactly the night the drawing depicted.

"You think so? I know it’s not much of an industrious skill, and that Strex Corp. doesn’t care for it much but I like it so…" Kevin admits. Strex Corp. never had found much use for artist.

"It’s OK, dear.  It makes you happy, none of the suits will bother you about it. What does the Japanese say?" Diego smiles, special treatment comes with being the C.E.O’s boyfriend.

Kevin blushed, having written something slightly… obscene he hesitates before speaking. “Master, aaaah, yes,nnh, yes! Master hurt me!”  Kevin looked away, though anyone who isn’t Diego wouldn’t have been able to tell with those black orbs, exactly where they were looking.

"Heh, you know exactly what I like." Diego replies, still lost in the night of its inspiration.

"Of course, if it makes you happy then I want to be the best at it!" Kevin says with conviction.

"Yes, and I love that about you." Diego walks towards the shorter man, grabbing his head softly and pressing it to his suit. If he could have he would have said it… next time, he thought. Next time he’ll tell him.

"I’m sorry I didn’t draw your desert eagle right." Kevin mutters through the fabric engulfing his mouth.

"Well, it’s usually down your throat so I wouldn’t have expected you to have memorized it." Diego chuckled playfully, though serious in every word.

"I-I guess you’re right, nnh, you made me think about it!" Kevin rose his clawed hands and pressed them gently against Diego’s chest, as if to protest in the softest way.

"Do you dislike thinking about our nights?" Diego somewhat darkened his tone, retracting to look down at Kevin.

"N-no it’s not that! I love thinking about our nights! I just get flushed and flustered and it makes me feel… like how you tell me not to around other people. " Kevin searched for the proper terms for that feeling, something Diego never quite explained.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Diego asks, sternly.

"No- no  it isn’t. I just- it just makes me feel the way I do around you…. and you know… the thing you told me not to let anyone do, except you." Kevin spouts, being the closest thing to explaining it by his terms.  

"I understand. Do you need help?" Diego again smiles, switching tone in the strangest way, and crossing his arms.

"I-I don’t want to bother you." Kevin turned his head slightly, looking down in something like shame. Kevin had, through experience, gotten the impression that when Diego crosses his arms it always meant something bad, and Kevin really was trying to control himself from the word he couldn’t find.

Lust, that was the word, and it was pulsing through Kevin’s body, releasing chemicals and emotions that not even Strex Corp. could imitate nor hush.

"It’s quite alright, I’ve gotten the day’s work done so I have nothing else to do." Diego says, making a little joke in his head- ‘besides you.’

"A-ah, please then! Nnh- Diego." Kevin begges, allowing himself the freedom of pressing against Diego.

"Alright then." Diego agreed, dragging an eager Kevin over to the sole leather couch near the center of the room. Sitting he pulls Kevin into his lap, facing each other, smiling. With a moment of contemplation Diego decides. "Why don’t we start then." He all but asks, rubbing Kevin’s crotch through the fabric of his pants agonizingly slowly.

In an instinctual response Kevin leans into Diego, hugging his back, but making sure not to cut his nice suit. He is left red faced  and moaning, body virtually asking for more.

Diego growls in an slightly intimidating way. “It’s better if I do this, you’ll be more sensitive. ” Almost angrily he rubs slightly faster.

Barely able to control himself Kevin complies . “O-ok”, he looks down, forcing restraint.

"Your forgiven." He says, Forcing Kevin and his lips together in a quick, rough manner.

Kevin, unmoving in surprise, stares confused and conflicted. He was just getting scolded, now kissed?  Realizing what would happen if he didn’t respond quick enough he swiftly begins to kiss back.

Slipping his free hand under Kevin’s shirt Diego makes  the poor creature turn even deeper shades.

Sliding gently, cautiously over Diego’s arms Kevin’s tattoos progress hesitantly, but by far eagerly.

Growling in pleasure Diego says “Your tattoo’s have certainly missed me.”

Huffing for air Kevin mumbles “The rest of me has too.”

"That’s a good sign, isn’t it?" Diego slowly licks down Kevin’s neck, playfully biting him in the process.

Poor Kevin gasps at the rush of stimulating chemicals brought on by Diego’s advances, he instinctually moves his body forwards, writhing and rubbing against Diego in an unintentionally provocative way.

Nearly seething with his flash anger Diego grabs Kevin’s hips, planting him firmly in place, digging his nails into Kevin’s skin. “Sit. Still.”

Pausing his body instantly, Kevin looks away in guilt “I-I’m sorry I just…”

Letting his momentary anger evaporate in the moment Diego softens his grip. “It’s alright, just don’t let it happen again.” Being the devious, bipolar man he is, he rubs the sensitive spots on Kevin’s sides.

In response Kevin arches his back from the strange electricity running from Diego’s hands up his entirety. “A-ah, hahe. that tickles!” Kevin giggles.

Chuckling slightly Diego’s demeanor has changed entirely, which most would find frightening, but Kevin has simply learned to accept.

Kevin quickly smiles, but soon returns to his red faced moans at Diego’s hand.

Without a word Diego unbuttons Kevin’s pants, and slides his hand in.

Opening his mouth, Kevin can produce nothing but silent screams and wordless curses. He can do nothing but tense and leans into Diego’s shoulder forcing himself not to squirm.

"Speechless?" Diego says sarcastically, rubbing just as slowly as before.

He can do nothing but moan in response, and very nearly tears Diego’s suit in pleasure, but stops himself last second.

Diego kisses Kevin, again without warning,  and quickens the pace. He takes his free hand to press Kevin’s head to his, forcefully.

Moments later Kevin retracts for oxygen, but is quickly deprived in another form of torture by Diego’s lips. Diego smiles at Kevin’s silent pleas for air, a twitch, a risen hand, but with his current oxygen consumption he realizes how easily Kevin could pass out.

Abandoning that oxygen deprived pursuit, Diego quickens the pace even further. “Do you like this?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

Tripping over his words Kevin replies. “Y-y-yes!”

"Good." Diego stops suddenly, traversing  its length with a nail, almost causing Kevin pain.

"W-why’d you stop?!" Kevin gasps, somewhere between confused and frustrated.

"I want to see how long you can hold out." Diego repeats the motion, but this time harder.

"H-ha, mmn, I-t hurts!" Kevin squeals, half pleasure half pain.

Diego, thinking for a moment, quits and resumes stroking it. “Better?”

"I didn’t say it bothered me." Kevin smiles faintly.

" I don’t want to hurt you too much tonight." Diego admits, stroking in the quick, hard manner he knows Kevin likes best. "Are you ready to cum?"

"N-nh, I-I." Kevin blurts, barely able to talk.

He smiles, whispering into Kevin’s ear ever so quietly and ever so sonorously “Cum for me.”

And with that Kevin can’t help but come hard into Diego’s hand, looking to the sky in bliss.

 He hunches over when the feeling passes, panting and whispering faint words of praise into Diego’s suit.

Diego chuckles. “Better now?”

Kevin warily replies, full of relief,  with a simple. “Yes.”

"Good" Diego retracts his hand and examines it momentarily. "I should probably go clean this off, unless someone’s willing to do it for me."

Knowing exactly what he means Kevin smiles and licks his lips, gently grabbing the larger man’s hand, being sure not to cut him. He begins licking and sucking, carefully as possible, making sure not to cut him.

"I’m happy your mine." Diego scoffs, unable to say what he really means.

"I love you too!" Kevin responds ecstatically, knowing exactly what he means none the less. 


End file.
